Naruto Tamer Chronicals
by Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton
Summary: a naruto/digimon crossover diferent from all others NarutoHarem and others yet to be reveled sasuke bashing and unexpected partners. HAITUS FOR NOW!
1. Where It All Started

**Play theme: believer by back-on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or digimon if I did I wouldn't need to right this.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned from what Jaraiya just told him. These two grown men and 7 sleeping children were all jinchuriki he knew about Naruto being one for obvious reasons, but beside them was 17 other children includeing the 8-tailed jinchuriki's gennin team,. The little girl Zabuza had adopted had her arms rapped tightly around her Naruto as she put it her one true friend. They all slept and their parents watching sadly at what was to frowned once again these children and two men where the keys to a mad mans ambition.

They had the potential to reach beyond the stars as the elder toad put it in his prophecy. Sarutobi sighed the non orphans and Haku had said their tearful good byes to their parents, having been told what would happen if they stayed. they were told that a man named Madara, or as Naruto called him the Fukyuu-teme(Immortal Bastard), would extract the biju that were sealed in the jinchuriki , killing them and using the biju as weapons. To prevent this a group of chunin and Jounin were chosen to protect them they were Iruka(Naruto's Guardian), Anko, Izumo, Kotetsu, Yamamoto, and Gai. Gaara, the Ichibi container, had a brother and sister that were going along.

Hiruzen sighed again as he would miss them, the only other ones going with them where two female mednin by the name of Akira and Kimiko, who would act as medics for the group they were chosen because they held no grudge against the jinchuriki. They all had hundreds upon thousands of jutsus and many other items like weapons, text books, and messages from their families as well as head bands form Konoha . Hiruzen frowned and began proforming the required hand seals before shouting out

**"KONTON:SOUDAI JIKOKU KUUHAKU UNPAN NO JUTSU"** (Chaos: Grand Time Space Trasportation Technice). Originally they were to be sent off to the past, but it seems like fate had other plans. 'Naruto, Konohamaru, everyone, please be safe.' Hiruzen thought as he saw everyone fly off into what he thought would be the past.

-unkown location-

Fanglongmons eyes snapped open 'they would be here soon. The chosen ones to save both the Digital World and the parallel Earth.' He knew that for sure that his chosen ones, the future shinobi tamers would be able to do this.

-With Naruto and the Gang-

Narutos eyes flickered open "Did any one get the plate number off that truck that hit me?" he asked, then froze 'what the hell is a truck?' he thought until Naruto heard deep laughing. Looking up and saw a giant gold dragon like thing. Naruto's first reaction was to put himself between it and the others. Glareing at it he said "you can eat me but don't hurt my friends."

Everyone who was just awakening heard this, the girls blushed at his proclamation, the adults felt pride in the boy, and the boys were shocked Naruto was willing to die for them. They all heard more laughing and then they heard a deep, strong, but kind voice say **"relax young one, I mean you and your friends no harm. Infact I wish to help you, but your bravery has proven you ready for a digimon partner, but before you ask alow me to explain"**(if your reading this you should know all about digimon if you don't well WHY ARE YOU HERE)

After explaining Fanglongmon let out a roar and a burst of data appered in front of the group and a smaller digimon appeared in front of Naruto. When the digital field cleared it looked like a kind of humanoid wolf in white pants. It looked at Naruto and held out his hand. It was a Strabimon, he laughed a bit and walked up to him and said one thing "Hello"

"Hello, who are you?" Naruto asked. **"Young one this is your digimon partner, Strabimon. Your friends will recieve their digimon partners when they are ready. Here is a D-Arc and a deck of cards to aid you in fighting the Soverien's servents, but the worst enemy you will eventually face is the D-Reaper."** Fanglongmon said. Everyone that was human became confused. "What are cards going to do in fighting other digimon."

Fanglongmon started to explain why the cards are of use. **"Tamers, much like you Naruto, use cards to empower their digimon partner in combat. For example if you swipe a card that enhances the speed of your partner in your D-Arc, it will activate and speed up your digimon."** Fanglongmon had also explained about combos that can be pulled off.

**"The world I'm about to send you is far more advanced than your home world, so be prepared to see technology that is far more advanced than yours."** Fanglongmon then roared, creating a portal below everyone, sending them to another world.

**'Good luck Naruto, only you and your loved ones, including your lovers can save both worlds.'** Fanglongmon went back to protecting the core of the digital world.

-Back in Konoha-

The civilan council was in an uproar, they had just found out that the Kyuubi Jincuriki and at least EIGHT others that were just in the Hokage's office had disappeared. Even the elders were furious, but the Shinobi side seemed to be with Hiruzen. "Sarutobi, you should have given those demons to me so we can use them to make sure that all the villages know that we are the strongest village." Danzo said angerly.

Hiruzen Sarutobi glared at Danzo and replied. "No Danzo, I would rather die and have my soul sealed in the Shinigami's stomach with your soul to battle for all eternity than to have you have those kids and men as weapons. I have sent them somewhere and you can't find them easily, they are human beings and should have been treated as such."

Yasha scoffed. "Be resonable Sarutobi, they're demons. They deserve to be treated like weapons as they mock us by being in human form. They should either be weapons or deserve to die like the freaks they are. I bet my daughter would kill them easily because they are weak right now." Sarutobi snarled at the pink haired whore.

"No, they are humans that are misunderstood by people who don't understand the difference between a jinchuriki and it's prisoner. I know the are destined for great things, that is why I gave them a copy of every jutsu, that and I gave them the forbidden scroll as well." Sarutobi said.

Hiashi chuckled. "I see, you want to-" Hiashi was interupted by the civilians going into an uproar again. "Are you insane, those demons now have access to the most powerful of jutsu's of our village, especially when the belong to Sasuke Uchiha." A fat civilan said. Most of the other cilvilans and the elders nodded. "I demand that they be returned." Yasha Haruno proclaimed.

"too bad you can't, I sent them some where in time and space and I cannot call them back." Hiruzen explained, angering the elders and civilan council even more. "Teach Uchiha-sama the same jutsu you used to send them away in time and space so he can breed with the kunoichi that had just graduated and with the female jinchuriki." Yasha demanded.

"No, nor will Jiraiya or Tsunade will teach the prick, not as long as I live." Hiruzen

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke was furious as he had heard about Naruto and all of the rookies and a few others had left. He was going to copy what ever jutsu everyone had when he would unlock the Sharingan and would use the girls as breeding stocks to revive his clan. 'How dare those whores go with those demons. I deserve to use them as breeding stocks and take those demons power. That power belongs to the Uchiha clan and only the Uchiha clan. I'm the last Uchiha and I deserve all the power that this stupid village has.' Sasuke thought.

_**"I sense the darkness in your heart and your thirst for power, I want you to become my tamer and make me more powerful."**_ a voice said as Sasuke looked around, seeing nothing. "Who are you? and where are you?" Sasuke demanded. The voice only laughed as it faded away.

-With the group-

Naruto, Strabimon, and the others woke up in a forest that wasn't too far from the city known as Shinjuko. "Wow, I never seen buildings this tall." Ino said as she saw the sky scrapers. Sakura was in awe, she was glad that she went with Naruto. "I doubt that any of the ninja villages have buildings that are this tall. These are litterally touching the sky." Sakura wanted to know how anyone could build something this tall. Karui stared at the buildings and said "how is that possible" Haku who had grasped naruto's hand said out loud "I wonder what the people here are like" Fuu who was glareing at their joind hands said" their most likely weaker then us so we should avoid fighting them"

Strabimon then asked. "Is this not your world?" Naruto shook his head. "No, this is a different one, the shinobi nations don't have buildings this tall or these strange wheeled things that are close to the ground." Strabimon nodded, knowing that there are probably other worlds other than just the digital world and the human world here.

Yamamoto did the hand signs for a Mokuton jutsu, one that created a house out of wood. A large building that was the half the size of the Hyuuga complex appeared and everyone unpacked in their own rooms. The girls were in one half of the building while the guys were in the other half. Also Naruto was told he was to share his room with Strabimon since they are partners in fighting enemy digimon.

-In Sakura's room-

Sakura was unpacking her back when she found a note in the front pocket. She opened it to read what it said, and it was from her mother.

_"Sakura dear,_

_If your reading this, then you must be near that demon that calls itself Naruto Uzumaki. He isn't who he says he is, that boy is really the demon that killed your father, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You have to kill him while he's weak and if you see others like him, the Jinchuriki, kill them as they are-"_ Sakura didn't read any further, crumpling the note.

'She never cared for me anyway, all she wanted was sex and money like the whore my mother is and also wanted to use me to get to Sasuke's fortune.' Sakura thought, angry at her mother for calling her Naruto-kun a demo-wait, _HER_ Naruto-kun?

-with Naruto-

Naruto was looking at the cards that was given to him by Fanglongmon. 'I have to figure out how to make the perfect combos that will work.' "Naruto, what are you thinking about?"

Strabimon asked. Naruto broke out of his thoughts and turned to his digimon. "I'm just thinking of a way to make combos with these cards when we fight enemy digimon, though it is hard to understand the basics of the game that these cards are from." Naruto explained.

Strabimon then pulled out a booklet out of the deck case. "You mean this booklet that has the rules and basics of the game?" Strabimon pointed out, holding the small booklet. Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled, before grabbing the booklet. Strabimon chuckled as Naruto started reading the rules.

-With the Adults-

"What do you mean we need jobs?" Anko asked. The others covered their ears and Yamamoto started to explain. "Apperently that in this world, ninja don't exist any more so we have to stay under cover and get jobs as everyone else does. I've gotten a list of jobs we can do, some of which will be easy for us because we are ninja. Anko could be a bounty hunter and claim the rewards of capturing criminals, I could get a job as a logger as I can grow and replace trees easily. Akira and Kimiko can be nurses to a hospital, Izumo and Kotetsu could get jobs as bodyguards But Iruka, Roshi, Han, and Kira Bii must stay here to aid in the kids training."

Anko was about to screach again until Gai interupted her. "Anko, I know that you are furious but we must maintain our cover. Just think of all the youthful jobs we could do in order to earn money to survive in this world and we have to think about the kids too. They're in need of support and need to go to the school here."  
Everyone agreed that the children are in need of support and supplies to survive.

-Akatsuki Hideout-

Madara was furious and yelled out curses. "Damnit all, WHERE the fuck are all the Jinchuriki you damn ring eyed mortal?" Pein sighed as he hated being called that. "It seems that Hiruzen Sarutobi has just used a jutsu to teleport them some where else and we cant find them." Madara roared and started to insult the entire organization.

"You stupid retards can't find the damn jinchuriki because of a fucking jutsu that fucking old monkey used, yeah some S-class you are. Your nothing but a bunch of cock sucking pussies." Madara shouted.

The rest of the organization wanted to kill the immortal bastard, but couldn't because of the immortal part of is power. It was going to a long time before the bastard cools down.

-With Zhuqiaomon-

Zhuqiaomon had felt that Fanglongmon had sent humans and a digimon to the human world from the digital world. 'How dare that old fool send humans and a digimon to the human world from here. He should have destroyed them as it is them that caused our world to be like this. I'll have to do myself' Zhuqiaomon called his Devas into his domain.

"Yes Soverin-sama, what is your bidding." One of the Devas a monkey like one asked. Zhuqiaomon then gave his command. "Find the the humans that just went to the human world that were momentarily here kill them and then find the Catilys." The Devas nodded and left the domain.

'Soon the humans responsible for causing to destruction of the digital world will be gone.' Zhuqiaomon thought darkly as some more digimon were bio-emerging into the human world. One's he knew would be a problem in the future.

-end chapter-

**well theirs the full chapter one a huge thanks to Ignika-sensei for writing the majority of the chapter and another thanks to monkeys ate my sisters for letting me use the idea for the Fanglongmon scene next chapter will be longer I promise well any way time for polls so far we have naruto's partner and tho you guys haven't seen them we have ino's sakura's haku's and lee's I'll list the current ones then we'll go to the poll's **

**Naruto=strabimon(this is a real digimon he is lobomon's rookie stage)**

**Haku= lunamon**

**Sakura= palmon**

**Ino= lalamon**

**Lee= meramon (note this is the one from that helped the tamers but was trampled)**

**Also the paring's for Naruto fem!haku, rika/ruki, samui, fuu(seventailed jinchuriki),yugito, karui, samui, sakura, and koyuki, mabey hinata**

**Takato x Juri**

**And probly all the other naruto guys x OCs**

**Now polls **

**I'll be seting up a poll each chapter with a name of a character and a list of digimon**

**If you need to look them up just look up digimon wiki.**


	2. Lets Rock

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON**

* * *

Naruto awoke to see a head of long midnight black hair on his chest. He instantly relized it was one Haku Momochi, his girlfriend. He sighed remembering her confession the night before. They had after all been friends since Zabuza had at the insistance of Jiraiya being his spy in Mist before coming to Konoha to seek refuge with Haku and an unconsence 3 year old Yagura, but thats beside the point.

_flash back_

_Haku nervously knocked on Naruto's bedroom door "come in" Naruto called Haku opened the door to see Naruto messing around with the cards Fanglongmon gave him she then asked "Naruto-kun what are you doing" Naruto replied "oh hi Haku-chan, I'm just trying to figure out some combo's so I can fight any digimon the soverien sends more effectivly"_

_Haku nodded then asked Strabimon to allow Naruto and herself a moment of privacy. Strabimon, knowing exactly what was going to happen, nodded and left. After Strabimon left Naruto asked "so Haku-chan what did you want to talk about." Haku quickly responded " Naruto-kun for the longest time I've, well theres no easy way to put this, I've been in love with you. Every time we hold hands or hug, I just feel so warm inside and that day at the acadamy when we kissed by accident, I felt fireworks go off. I'm honestly and truely in love with you." _

_When Naruto said nothing Haku began to tear up thinking he didn't feel the same way, then she felt naruto wrap his arms around her and say "I love you too Haku-chan. Every time we hug or hold hands, I feel like I can take on the world. And every time a boy at the acadamy would try and flirt with you, I was happy when you told them off and then the kiss, I don't have words to discribe how good I felt after words" Naruto and Haku stared at each other and slowly brought their lips together. _

_Haku asked one last thing "Naruto-kun, do you think I can stay with you to night just sleeping I really want to just be held by you right now" Naruto nodded and called Strabimon back in. The digimon grinned and said "I'll go stay in Haku's room to night so you two can be alone together." Not soon after Strabimon left Naruto and Haku had fallen asleep in each others arms._

_end flash back_

Naruto yawned wakeing Haku up "morning Haku-hime" Naruto said as Haku giggled and cuddeled into Naruto's chest. Then a voice from the door killed the moment "good morning Naruto, Haku. sleep well?" Strabimon asked as they both nodded. Strabimon stiffend and Naruto's D-arc began to glow and beep. Naruto grabbed it off the night stand and looked at it. He knew some how that a digimon was very near. Haku saw the look on his face quickly put two and two together and said "go get them Naruto-koi, Strabimon"

Naruto bolted up and was dressed in seconds he was wearing a white vest with orange flames at the bottom and a pair of cargo pants, he also had his weapons pouches and deck pouch on "lets rock and roll Strabimon" Strabimon nodded "yes lets" naruto turned to Haku and said "Love you Haku-Hime, see you in a bit" instead of repling she locked lips with him.

-shinjuku park-

a group of elephant like digmon had just bio-emerged when Naruto got there he wasted no time looking them up

_name: elephantmon_

_type:vaccine_

_level:armor/champion_

_attacks: turbine wave and tusk missle_

The Elephantmon where targeting them and Naruto grinned, saying "you ready Strabimon?" he got a nod as a reply "then lets go crazy" Naruto said, as Strabimon rushed forward with a shout of "light slash'. He crossed his arms and released an X-shaped light slash, destroying one of the Elephantmon who was to busy targeting Naruto to notice. Naruto charged right after and planted an axe kick on the back of another Elephantmon's neck. Then the Elephantmon knocked naruto off and in doing so dodged the kunai that was aimed for its head and turned with a shout of "tusk missles".

He fired his tusks at Strabimon, but Strabimon dodged and then shouted. "light nail" He then cut through the Elephantmon like a hot knife through butter. The last elephantmon was deleted. Strabimon then asked an odd question " Naruto do you mind if I upload their data?" Naruto nodded wanting to see how it worked. Strabimon quickly absorbed there data, after words Strabimon and Naruto jumped apart as a yellow fox like digimon yelled out " diamond storm." After it landed both Naruto and Strabimon glared at it and then at the girl behind it Naruto shouted "what the hell was that for? are you fucking crazy?"

The girl raised a delecate eyebrow and said "No I just want to fight. You and your digimon just took those two out like it was nothing" Strabimon snourted, showing he could be rude when he wants to. "Tamers aren't seppoused to fight each other. Theres no point, plus your too unfocused to notice my partner is already behind you both while I'm infront. That and his girlfriend is on her way, guess we were gone to long. Naruto, she might of gotten worried" Naruto nodded at strabimon while the girl thought 'he's fast, really fast' "I also sense Yamamoto-sensei is right behind her"

the girl uterly counfused at this point asked "What the hell are you talking about whiskers? How are two humans gonna help you and one other thing how do you know their coming?" Just then Haku jumped down from the tree and glared at her "Naruto, who is she?" Naruto, without missing a beat, replied "Just another tamer. She attacked us after we took out the digimon that bio-emerged here."

Haku nodded and said "Just who do you think you are attacking my koibito like that?" The girl replied "My name is Makino Ruki and this here is Renamon and we just wanted to see how tough they were" Naruto rose an eyebrow as did Haku, and Strabimon raised a non-existent eyebrow as well. They said together "And what makes you think you'd win" -insert Ruki's speech about the digimon card championship thing-

Naruto burst out laughing and said "Stratigy is one thing, but we have experence. Me and Strabimon haven't been a team long, but we know all about each other's strength and weaknesses on top of stratigy." Ruki wondered what the blond ment. "Whiskers, what are you talking about? Digimon are only data made for fighting and stratigy is all that matters."

Naruto, Haku, and Strabimon sweatdropped at Ruki's reply to what Naruto said. Before the conversation could continue, Yamamoto arrived. "Naruto, Haku told me what happend and I thought you might need some help after you were gone for so long."

"Who's the creepy old guy?" Ruki asked, causing said 'creepy old guy' to go to his intimidation technice. "Who are you calling creepy?" Yamamoto aske as it some how became dark and the onl light was coming from below Yamamoto, making him creepier in Ruki's oppinion.

Naruto, Haku, and Strabimon shuddered as Yamamoto was intimidating Ruki with is patended stare. "Okay Yamamoto-sensei, that's enough. There's no need to scare her to death." Yamamoto stoppend the stare and told the trio that they are needed back at the house.

Ruki and Renamon tried to keep up with them, but they lost the four in the trees.

-back at the house-

Naruto, Haku, Strabimon, and Yamaoto arrived at the house for the meeting that was taking place. "Now that everyone is here, we can start. We have to put up some rules, such as no ninja skills unless there is no other resort. If, and this applys to both Naruto and Strabimon, there is a digimon attack only the tamers and digimon can handle it. And Naruto where were you with Strabimon?" Iruka announced.

Naruto decided to explain what happened. "Me and Strabimon encounter a bunch of Elephantmon and took them down easily." Iruka sighed. "Naruto could you atleast tell us before you run off fighting." Iruka said, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly.

Haku spoke up. "Iruka-sensei, we also met another tamer whom had a fox digimon and tried to fight Naurto-koi." Haku didn't realize what she said until it was to late. The adults inwardly smirked as Haku's and Naruto's relationship had revealed itself. The other girls glared at the slightly blushing Haku, thinking she was stealing Naruto away from them. The guys seem jelious at Naruto for scoring Haku all their thoughts went like this.

Anko'_heheh real smooth Haku'_

Kimiko_'I just hope they don't get to intiment too soon'_

Akira'_aww they look soo cute together'_

Kotetsu'_damn my cat fight sense's are tingeling'_

Izumo'_.....I'm not gonna miss this'_

Gai_' YOSH NARUTO-KUN AND HAKU-CHANS YOUTHFULLNESS KNOWS NO BOUNDS'_

Yamamoto'_uh oh looks like are female charges are getting pissed off'_

Iruka'_so you finally cofessed you two'_

Sakura'_I'm still gonna get Naruto even if I have to share' _inner Sakura'**that girls gonna get such a beating**'

Ino'_how dare Haku make the first move crap I should of known espescaly after Ami knocked them together makeing them kiss I still swear I saw a tounge'_

Karui'_shit I shoulda moved quicker but I still think I have a shot'_

Hinata'_what the hell I saw him first he's mine damn it no matter I'm not giving up'_

Samui'_......meh I don't mind shareing pluse Haku and I are a like we'll figure something out'_

Tenten'_no way I'll get you yet Naruto Uzumaki just you wait'_

Temari'_Naruto saved my otouto I owe him but I'm not giving up I will have you Naruto just you wait'_

Yugito'_ oh it's on now that foxy foxy is mine bitch' _Nibi'**don't worry kitten your still in the game it's not over till theres a ring on one of you girls fingers'**

Fuu'_damn it it's not like I didn't notice but I'm still going for it Naruto will be mine' _Shichibi '**......i'm not getting involved'**

Kiba'_you lucky bastard Naruto'_

Shikamaru'_troublesome'_

Shino'_...this could be a problem I just hope the other girls don't take this as a challenge'_

Choji'_man I'm hungry I hope we have barbeque to night'_

Omoi'......I_ hope this ends well becuse I'm not cleaning up the blood bath thats coming......plus if they kill each other then my bet with Roshi for 7',000 ryo about which girl gets Naruto's virginity is off' _

Kankuro'_no fucking way damn it now I owe Gaara money'_

Yagura' _Sanbi whats a koibito.....'_ Sanbi'**.......Why do you ask me these fucking things'**

Gaara'_.......I win Kankuro'_

Roshi'_good luck kid and don't say anything Yonbi'_

Ukataka'_not my problem'_

Han'_damn kid works fast as far as I know'_

Kira Bii' _uh oh my female students look pissed' _Hachibi'**Damn straight they are'**

Konhamaru, Udon, and Mogei'_way too go boss'_

Hanabi'_hmmmm Naruto-sama is with Haku-sama about damn time'_

Neji'_.......damn well so much for me having a chance with Haku-sama'_

Lee'_ what youthfulness'_

Naruto slightly blushed as well and then agreed with Haku about the near fight. "Well, since that's the case we should be on the look out for other tamers. Some might try to fight with us if other will get their digimon." Anko said as everyone started to leave. "Naruto, I need to speak to you for a moment" Iruka said, letting everyone leave and Naruto stayed behind.

Iruka pulled out a note and gave it to Naruto, confusing him. "I wanted to give you that note from your Mother, I think you are ready to know what happened to her." Naruto nodded and pocketed the note. "I'll read it later Iruka-sensei." Iruka nodded and let Naruto leave.

-With the Civilan council-

The Civilans were having a secret meeting to discuss about trying to find the Jinchuuriki. "They must be hiding some where outside of the Shinobi Nations." The slim civilan suggested.

"No, Sarutobi used the time space jutsu so they must be in an alternate universe or time line." Danzo said. Yasha groaned. "We better find them before my daughter has the chance to kill the Kyuubi, I what her to do it in public in front of everyone to impress Sasuke-sama." Everyon agreed to that and thought that might prove that the women that killed the Kyuubi would show the Uchiha that the women are stronger than the fox and would breed with them.

Little did the civilans know was that an ANBU was watching them. 'I must tell Hokage-sama about this.'

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi growled at the report he got from one of his ANBU, the civilan council was going behind his back to get Naruto back so they can execute him. There was a knock on the office door and Sarutobi called the person knocking in. The one who entered was Sasuke Uchiha and he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"What can I do for you Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked. The Uchiha glared at the Hokage for a moment before saying. "Teach me the Jutsu you used to send that demon away so I may reclaim what belongs to me." Sasuke said. Hiruzen glared at the Uchiha. "I will not teach you a thing because you are too unstable."

Sasuke snarled. "You will teach me you old fool, I command it." Hiruzen's glare intensified and said. "I will not teach you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to do the hand sign for a fire jutsu, but Hiruzen moved quickly and knocked Sasuke down. "Listen and listen good you brat, I will not train you as you do not deserve to be trained. Your nothing but as spoiled brat."

Sasuke snarled and tried to get up, but Hiruzen kept the Uchiha brat under his foot.

-In Sasuke's point of view-

Hiruzen opened his mouth and said. "I will not train you as I want to hold you back so you can't kill your brother. I also want to keep all the power away from you because I think you should be weak."(Ignika:That's what his mind processed. Kaijukage:yay sasukes going to jail i'm worried though he might purposly drop the soap.)

-End of Sasuke's Point of view-

ANBU arrived and too Sasuke to a cell because he attacked the Hokage. "Sasuke Uchiha, your under arrest for an assassination attempt on the Hokage." The bear masked ANBU said as Sasuke was hand cuffed. Hiruzen sighed and went back to the bane of all the Kage, paperwork.

-Back at Shinjuku Park-

Naruto, Haku, and Strabimon(Whom traveled from tree to tree) were exploring the park and were looking around for tamers around here. "Hey, look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't whiskers and his girl." Ruki said as Renamon appeared next to her. "Hello Ruki, it's sure nice to see you again." Naruto said dryly.

Ruki smirked. "I never got a chance to-" Ruki was interupted by as shout. "Ruki." A kid with brown hair and goggles on his head ran up. He wore a light blue T-shirt sweater and gray pants. With him was another boy about his age with navy hair, orange vest, and brown pants. Both of them panted as they had just ran, on the navy haired kids shoulder was a rabbit like digimon and behind the brown haired boy was a large red dinosaur like digimon.

"Ruki *pant* what is with *pant* you wanting to beat this kid?" The brown haired panted as Strabimon jumped down from the tree. "More tamers, I wonder how many there are." Naruto said. Ruki was about to continue but the navy haired kid asked. "You guys are tamers too?" The goggle wearing kid asked.

Naruto nodded. "Well I am, Haku-hime has yet to recive her digimon partner. Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Takato, and this is my partner Guilmon." The now named Takato pointed to the red dinosaur that he called Guilmon. The other boy gave his and his digimon's names. "My name is Henry and this is Terriermon." Terriermon waved and said 'Momentai' Naruto and Haku introduced themselves to Henry and Takato, and Strabimon started to talk with the digimon. Ruki started to become ticked that she was being ignored, so she left.

Haku had to make sure that Ruki wasn't a going to try and harm Naruto. Naruto had quickly befriended the other two tamers as did Strabimon with the other digimon.

-Later at the Shinobi manor-

Naruto was in his room, opening some packs of cards that he got from the store and figuring out some good attack combos to use for battle. 'Some of these cards are great, though I never got the chance to use any of the combo's I had during the fight against the group of Elephantmon. Oh well, I better read that letter from my okaa-san.' Naruto thought as he pulled out the envelope to open it.

'This will answer so many unanswered questions.' Naruto thought. Naruto pulled out the note and started reading.

_'Naruto, if your reading this then i have passed on. I'm afraid due to  
complications with your birth I am dying..............'_

Naruto never finished the note as he jumped out the window and started running away in tears. After a few minutes after Naruto ran out of the window, Strabimon entered the room and found a note on the floor. He picked it up and read what it said, going wide eyed at the begining of it. Haku arrived and saw Strabimon in a distressed way. "Strabimon, what's wrong."

Strabimon gave Haku the note, but not before saying. "I think Naruto ran away because of this note." Haku quickly read the note and saw Naruto's window open. "We better find him." Strabimon nodded and left to tell the others about this while Haku tries to find Naruto.

-With Henry, Takato, and Ruki-

Henry and Takato were eating with Guilmon and Terriermon while Ruki was being watch by Renamon incase of any danger comes her way. This continued for ten minutes until they saw Haku running by. Haku got a quick glance at the group before coming to a stop. "Did you see Naruto come this way?" Haku asked, receiving no's

"Why, what's wrong." Takato asked. Haku explained that Naruto had a letter from his mother who when he was born passed away and Naruto belived it was his fault. Ruki kept her neutral face, but Haku saw something in Ruki's eyes that showed seemed to care a bit. Henry and Takato got up and wanted to help, as did Guilmon and Terriermon.

Ruki said she didn't have time to do something as trivial as that and left but on the inside hoped that they would find Naruto.

-With Naruto-

'It's my fault that my Okaa-san is gone.' Naruto thought as he sat on a tree branch in Shinjuko park. "Naruto-kun." Haku shouted, running towards him at a quick pace. Naruto saw his girlfriend and got down from the tree. "Hey Haku-hime." Naruto said sadly until he got a hug from Haku. "Naruto-kun, did you ever finish reading this letter. Naruto shook his head. "No, I have a guess what it says."

Haku shock her head and and gave Naruto back the note. "Finish reading it. Now." Naruto nodded and continued to read.

_'.......no my son, it is not your fault and don't you dare let  
this torment you. (tears stain the page here) I wanted to raise you, to watch  
you grow, to hear your first words, and to see your first steps. I'm so sorry for  
leaving you to what I know is going to be an unbareible hell, and know that no  
matter what you do or become, you will always be my little Naruto-chan and I  
will always love you and be proud of you._

_love your okaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki'_

Naruto felt tears fall down his cheeks, Haku snuggled against Naruto. "See Naruto-koi, it's not your fault that your mother died. Now come back to the manor." Haku pulled Naruto's arm and the two walked back to their mannor.

-The next day-

It was a beautiful day at the Shinobi mannor and it was quiet. "STRABIMON, LUNAMON" Well, it was quiet until Strabimon, and Lunamon, Haku's digimon partner woke both Naruto and Haku up.

-earlier-

Naruto and Haku were sleeping in bed together again and Strabimon was about to wake them when he noticed that a Lunamon was at the foot of Naruto's bed. "Hey, why are you here?" Strabimon asked, making sure he didn't disturbed the two humans. Lunamon smiled. "Fanglongmon sent me to be Haku's partner. You must be Strabimon." Lunamon explained and Strabimon got an idea.

"Lets wake up the two in the funniest of ways, and Naruto is rubbing off of me." Strabimon pulled out two plastic bags and Lunamon got the idea. They inflated the bags and held them over the sleeping couple. "Ready, on three. 1...2...3" Strabimon said, then the two digimon slammed their palms on the inflated plastic bags, causing them to pop loudly.

"Gah" Naruto and Haku said as they jumped up and fell out of bed. Strabimon and Lunamon laughed at the prank they did. "We should run now, Lunamon.' Strabimon said as the two ran away from angry ninja in training.

As they ran a thought accured to Haku she was a tamer now that means she could help Naruto they ran by several doors wakeing up the few late sleepers which included Shikamaru, Kiba and his cainine partner Akamaru, and Choji. but what they saw shocked them Haku and Naruto who were still weareing their sleeping cloths which consited of an over sized shirt and panties for Haku and boxers for Naruto were chaseing after TWO digimon after the digimon had been chased into the kitchen they were stopped by Yamamoto who said" why don't you to get dressed you've been asleep to long training starts in 20 minutes." the couple headed back to their respected rooms very fast after they saw the way they were dressed.

-later in the dojo-

Yamamoto was the first to speak"alright kids today you will be paired of with a kage bushin that is henged to look like your parents." the adults quickly made the bushins and henged them into what the childrens parents looked like. except for Naruto for some odd reason only a Kimiko clone henged into Kushina appered but when voiced in the form of one Kiba Inuzuka."hey why is there an uneven number of clones"

Yamamoto spoke" i'm sorry but intill Anko, Iruka, Kimiko, Akira, Gai, Ktetsu, Izumo and myself deem Naruto ready he can not know who is father is by orders of the sandaime."

-later after regestering-

when naruto entered the class room he was grateful to be entering with haku even more so too be siting next to her and slightly happy to see that Takato and Henry were in the same class as them. but then when a few of the guys noticed Haku they stared and stared intill. "what do you think your looking at the only one who can look at me like that is my Naruto-kun here"haku said rather icily surpriseing them and the glare naruto was sending there way made them relise two things.

1. the new girl was not avalible.

and 2. if they tried anything they'd regret it

Haku and Naruto were seated next to Takato and Henry when they sat down Takato was the first to speak. "Haku-san i think you made half the boys in the class wet them selves" Henry spoke next"yeah but it's a good thing she made it clear to them last thing we need here would be a fight" then a girl with red hair who was siting near them spoke."so you two are a couple it must be nice to have such a deep relationship i bet if you guys could you'd elope"

she finished with a giggle seeing them blush and rub the back of their heads at the same time. Haku spoke" i have two questions for you what gave it away and who are you?" the girl spoke again"oh i'm sorry my name is Juri Katou and as for how i could tell well the way you two look at each other-" before she could finish the one boy who wasn't intimedated by naruto's glare or haku's icy tone walked up to them. he was rather chubby and not very handsome......ok he was three steps away from being butt ugly. well whether it was stupidity or arogance or a combonation

of both after he had gotten up to them he spoke." hey new girl how bout ditching the blonde loser and come sit on my lap." he arogantly made a grab for Haku only for the fallowing to happen Naruto's hand clenched around his arm and pulled it behind him causeing the boy to shout in pain

catching everyones attention and Haku to speak in a tone that would give the shinigami a heart attack "you dissgusting pig the day i sit in your lap is the day all life on earth is wiped out" the boy had the stupidity to speak" bitch it wasn't an offer it was an order and once i get out of this i'm gonna teach you a leason" a snap was heard as Naruto broke the fat assholes arm well more like snapped it in three places and a tossed him to the floor"watch your fucking mouth scum or i'll tear it off" at that moment Gaara who was running late walked in with the princeipl behind him

and both had heard everything but luckly the principle spoke first" alright Koji i warned you once this time i'm calling the cops assualt, sexual harrassment i've had it i'll be sure to have you expelled for this and arrested." as he directed two larger boys to pick Koji up and biring him to the

nurses office everyone was stunned the new kid was not some one they wanted to fight the boys made note not to insult or threaten his friends,and the girls except for Juri who just thought it was romantic and cute.(......hey she thinks guilmons cute hell she thinks growlmons cute)blushed at how cool the blonde was and how he so selflessly protected his girlfriend spoke"so Naruto already geting into trouble i see" Naruto grinned and said" meh the prick had it coming." Gaara nodded atleast it wouldn't be boring or so he thought.

**

* * *

**

**well thats it i've made the** l**ast additions i had nothing else to do and the scene with the arrogant OC was based on something that happened at my school a guy tried to flirt with a girl and when she turned him down he lost it only this guy broke free of the smaller kids grip but was tackled into a wall by a friend of my who hates guys like that the prick had said the same words that the OC said when he was in the grip only this kid will never move his arm again he crashed into a brick wall hard but they still arested the kid for Sexual harrasment and attempt at rape i think not sure it was kept pretty under raps at the schoolds request and the kids in the area didn't want to be in there words "snitches" but any way i promised a longer chapter and i dilivered but the part after they wake up and strabimon says we should run now was writen soely by me. so any way**

**Ruki: read**

**Haku: and**

**Naruto: review**


	3. Chapter 3 rough draft

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON TAMERS **_

_**WARNING:THERE IS A SMALL LEMON THIS CHAPTER**_

_**legend**_

".." talking

'_thinking'_

"_evil champion digimon talking_"

"good champion digimon talking"

"_psychic talking"_

**"i hope you can figure this one out on your own"**

Ayame Ichiraku was scared her fathers ramen stand was set a flame by a katon jutsu she rushed trying to get out but the door was on fire she nearly cried she'd be leaveing her father all alone then out of no where she heard a voice with a strange accent(scotish accent so it's strange two her and i bet you know who this is) the voice spoke **"do you want to live?" **Ayame shouted "yes I don't want to leave my father all alone"

the voice spoke again **"would you like to see Naruto Uzumaki again?" **Tears fell from her eyes at the thought of naruto she replied ".....yes....." the voice replied **"then so be it" **in a flash of light a

huge insect like lizard colored primaraly blue and dark green apperd it roared and flaped all four of its wings the fire was gone and the shinobi who had been whatching with sick glee pissed him self at the giant thing that was glareing at him with uncontroled rage.

the shinobi turned to run but in a flash the monster was infront of him it spoke in a rough deep voice with a tone as cold as ice "_**Hell's Masquerade**_" the shinobi fell apart the creature aprouched Ayame almost shyly like it hadn't just brutally slaughter someone even though the deserved it.

it looked at her and said in a very defferent tone "_hello my name is Dinobeemon will you be my friend"_ Ayame grinned even though she was a little shaken up "sure my name is Ayame" a strange energy gathered in her hand a device with the majority colored dark green and the inner circle surronding a small screen was the same blue as dinobeemons ears.a flash of light and the two appered in front of a giant two headed tortise like creature with its shell looking more like a large tree she noticed a girl with long black hair and next two her an angelic dragon like creature

she also saw a little boy with shoulder length purple hair siting on the shoulders of a large monkey like stuffed animal man(can't really discribe it) it was obivous the boys legs were etheir broken or he just couldn't walk

to her surprise her father appered landing on his butt obviously not expecting this the turtle creature spoke with its right head **"good your all here my name is Ebonwomon and I am a digimon soverien" **his left head began two explain about digimon and what was going on.(i am not gonna write it and if your reading this you should know what digimon are...i atleast hope you do)

they all understood what was going on but not why it was them the black haired girl asked." um excuse me Ebonwomon-sama why us" the right head laughed while the left spoke **"simply because you all had the purest hearts that could be linked to this sector of the digital world Kin you always helped those ineed and even risked your life to stop your disgusting team mates from violating that poor villege girl but your partner Gargoylemon risked my wrath to save you from taking her place. Ranmaru your care taker and father figure gave his life to try and stop those hunter-nin from killing you but he could not stop them all and Etemon here your partner risked his life to save you against my orders. and Ayame unfortuantly i did not have the time to test your partner but I knew he was barely stopping himself from rushing threw a portal to save you."**after he finished speaking they all understood except Teichu he vocied his question "but why am I here?" Ebonwomon chuckled **"you'll see in time but all of you are a special conditon there are two other groups of tamers being brought too the digital world for the same purpose but my creator Fanlongmon brought a large group here but he knows they are not enough with the rise of an orginization of digimon known as Anarchy their goal is to reset the digital world to make them selves the ultimate rulers of it but you all are going to stop them your group will be sent two meet Fanglongmons group be warned though technoligy is far more advanced in this world then in your own goodbye my chosen ones." **a portal opened below the group transporting them to the shinobi manor.

-in an alternate digital world-

A semi masked boy stood before another boy with spikey hair and a cloaked maliscous digimon beside him was a clown like digimon while beside the other boy was a small leech like spider digimon before it could lunge a massive white tiger with four eyes and a mask appered out of a portal his paw crushed the strange digimon while his jaws closed on the cloaked digimon deleting them both he spoke toward the masked boy **"Come with me young one where you are truely needed where freinds and comrades await you your partner is welcomed two come as well infact I ask that he fallow us young Sigma" **the masked boy and his partner fallowed

but after entering the portal a D-arc apeared in his hands it was mostly red the center white but a string of spades,clubs,diamonds, and hearts surrounding the screen. as he exited he noticed a teen girl with black hair and blue eyes she had a locket around her neck with two unreadable names on it from his angle atleast she wore a red kimono as her main state of dress next two her was a giant snowman he identifed as a Frigimon on her other side was a slightly happy looking red headed girl

wearing strange clothes biside her was a vicous looking red fox with a long muzzle and had leather armor on its legs obviously Fangmon he noticed some blood on its fangs confusing him before he could introduce himself the tiger spoke **"Good your all here I've already explained too Tayuya and Koyuki what digimon are and what they are now you Sigma most likly want too know whats going on and why you have that strange device allow me too explain" **(you know the drill)

after he explained and they introduced eachother he said they'd be spliting up for the most part **"Sigma you will help a tamer named Alice and her partner Dobermon deal with a group called Hypnos who have been killing random digimon for the most part I have already informed her of your arrival while Koyuki you will be going with Tayuya to meet an old freind of yours one Naruto Uzumaki" **at this the teen smiled brightly she'd see her hero again Tayuya looked allitle miffed she said "Baihumon-sama not that i'm not greatful or nothin' but why can't me and Fangmon do things on are own do those fuckers need that much help?" Baihumon chuckled **" No but I'm surprised you wouldn't want to see Kin she's with Naruto's group or will be in the morning"** Tayuya shighed and let up Kin was her only friend and she really wanted to see her again a small portal opened under sigma and piedmon sending them of too meet Alice and Dobermon while a bigger one opened under the two girls and their partners sending them to the shinobi manor.

-in wave-

as Gato's ship entered the contry a shadow moved under his boat the massive form of Waruseadramon, Gesomon, Divermon, and Shogungekomon appered all around the boat attacking it and slautghering the crew and Gato before they could react but Waruseadramon and Shogungekomon took of in another direction.

-with Inari-

he was drownding and he knew it while the slightly older boy on the dock laughed intill a massive shadow appered Shogungekomon had lifted Inari up while Waruseadramon scared off the bullys as Shogungekomon set Inari down he degenerated after a blast of data hit him most likly the work of the viral soverien. in the massive digimons place was a little tadpole like digimon it hoped on the dock and spoke to Inari "my name is Otamamon would you be my friend?" Inari grinned "really you'd be my friend" as he finished speaking a D-arc with a blue center ring apperead in his hands not a second later his mother and grandfather came running down the dock arriving infront of him just as they arrived a portal opened beneth them all trasporting them too the digital world.

-in Azulongmon's domain-

when they arrived the noticed two girls one had long brown hair and a white battle kimono like garb next two her was a strange looking witch the other had black hair in a strange style with averege cizilian clothes she also had bandages on her face but she didn't know she wouldn't need them soon next to her was a weird looking creature with a mohawk as they apporouched them a huge dragon with a strange mask four eyes and what looked like chains covering his body appered it spoke with a wise voice **"good you are all here sit i have much to explain to you all" **(you should know by now) after he finished speaking all but the digimon were stunned but he countinued **"you will all meet with the main concentration of tamers and soon to be tamers they are shinobi from your world as another warnining this world is far more advanced then your own but you must hurry i fear Anarchy will make a move soon"** a portal opened beneth them sending the to the shiniobi manor.

-with Naruto and Haku-

-_**Warning Lemon**_-

Haku was just waking up she felt something poking her it didn't take long to figure out what it was she grinned pervertedly and slid her hand down into Naruto's boxers grabbing his shaft she blushed for too reasons it was big very big and two she hand never had any kind of sexual contact before aside form sex ed that the academy taught she Heard naruto groan she giggled and began stroking him off she pulled his boxers off and slid down she'd give her Koishi(lover) one hell of a wake up call she slid naruto's lower head into her mouth and began to suck pulling it out every now and then.

to sloppally lick it as best she could Naruto's eyes shot open when Haku took her bra off and rapped her mid C-cups around his tool trying something she read about in the icha-icha book

Jiraiya snuck in Naruto's bag Haku grinned this felt good better then she thought it would she let out a light moan Naruto moaned her name she countinued this for a good fifteen minutes every now and then sucking on the head of naruto's cock soon Naruto said "Haku-hime I'm gonna cum" she wrapped her mouth around the

head and sucked a little more Naruto came and he came alot she swallowed as much as she could which was the first two spurts before she pulled it out letting naruto cum on her face and breasts as

the last spurt came out she opened her mouth catching it she swirlled it around really liking the taste in a matter of minutes she had swiped up all the cum on her face and tits before she could react Naruto had flipped her over and slid down his face abve her shaved pussy he had slid her pantys of faster than she could notice he kissed her lower lips and gave it an expairemental lick makeing her moan louder he stuck his tounge in he wriggled his tounge around makeing her scream in bliss he countiued licking and occasionally niping lightly makeing her scream louder and louder

not a second later she came flooding his mouth but he maneged to swallow most of it he smiled his foxy grin at her and said "you taste really good Haku-hime" she came down from her orgasmic high and heard him haku grinned back and said "so do you Naruto-koi" he spoke again when Haku began rubing his hard tool knowing what she wanted Naruto said "do you really want to go that far Hime?"

she spoke with a determend and clear voice"yes Naruto-koi I want this so bad hell I planned on having sex with you some time this week so I learned a birth control jutsu from the scroll Tsunade-sama gave us I want you so bad please make love to me." Naruto smiled

and flipped them over putting Haku on top so she could be in control she slowly positioned her self over his 7inch member and she slid down till he reached her hymen Naruto was useing all his will power not to thrust into her tight wet pussy she took a deep breath and pushed her self down brakeing her barrier on him she let out a silient scream as a tear slid down her cheek

Naruto sat up and held her rubbing her back whispering how much he loved her after 10 minutes she started grinding into him she said "Naru-koi please start" he started thrusting slowly makeing her moan he began picking up the pace makeing her scream. she screamed in pure bliss "YES YES YES NARU-KOI MORE MORE HARDER FASTER NARUUUUUTOOOO" she came and came again three more times before he started to thrust more eraticlly he spoke "Haku i'm gonna cum."she locked her legs around him and began moaning out "yes fill my insides with your seed Naru-koi make me yours" after he came she grined again she spoke "naruto-koi i've still got one more place you can take me." she positioned her self facing away from him her nicely sized ass hovering over his member he got the picture and placed himself at her back door Haku braced herself.

Naruto slowly entered her extremly tight rectum she groaned in pain and pleasure she spoke again after all 7inchs were in "give me a second and then i'll be ready for it." after a few seaconds she nodded and he began thrusting in and out of her ridiculusly tight ass she began moning out"yes naruto-koi harder faster*pant* MORE" her rectum cleched around his dick as she came hard he thrusted more eratically as her eyes glazed over slightly she began to moan louder much louder not a second later

she clenched around him again cumming naruto couldn't take any more he thrusted in and came they switched positions she grinned showing she was ready for round two she descened on him. she came 4 times before he did after he came the two fell back with Haku on top and Naruto under her both panting and flushed Naruto still burried inside Haku she spoke first "that was unbeliveble Naru-koi i love you so much" she snuggled into his chest as he spoke "I love you too Haku-hime and i always will" the two sighed and fell back asleep.

-end lemon-

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto woke up in what appered to be a sewer he groaned Kyuubi wanted something.

He walked toward the cage that held the mighty beast and stared at it impassively Kyuubi spoke first** "I see you finally claimed that vixin of yours...but thats not why your here no the reason is much more important i sensed a group of humans and digimon ariving in this world they'll be here soon....oh and kit the wood bending human is approaching your room oh and earlyier this morning I put up a sound barrier around your room" **naruto spoke "yes I did..and sounds like fun........your kidding right..if he see's me and Haku-hime...but thanks Kyuubi but i gotta go now." Kyuubi nodded understanding why the kit had to go now he replied **"very well just remember too put the barrier up next time it's difficult for me too do from here and if you two had countiued just a little longer the whole manor would of heard you."** with that Naruto was pushed from his mindscape and into the waking world.

-waking world-

Naruto woke up too relise several things one he was still in Haku two Yamamoto was opening the door he shook Haku trying to wake her she responded with "I'm to tired for another round Naru-koi let me sleep." he quickly said "Haku Yamamoto-sensei is about to open the door." just as he finished said tree bender opened the door but as he saw the condition they were in he quickly closed it and said "you two need more self control......but you need to get dressed and cleaned up the others are down stairs now we have a problem." he left after words letting the couple get dressed the two didn't say much intill naruto spoke "do you regret doing it..." she replied with out hesitation" NO I loved every second of it I'm just worried I have a noticeble limp and it dosen't take a geinuse to know why and to figure out every other girl are age in this building has some kind of attraction to you i'm in no mood to fight them...but lets go luckly its the weekend or we'd be in trouble also I'm having trouble keeping a big stupid grin from forming on my face."

-down stairs-

as the couple made it down stairs they were shocked in front of them was a group of tamers their digimon and three other people they imediately recondnized four well Haku did naruto only recodnized two before naruto could move Haku had approached a purple haired little boy who was on the shoulders of a human sized odd digimon she spoke "Ranmaru-otouto what happened to you...your legs....where's Raiga-san?" as soon as she finished Ranmaru began to cry " Haku-neechan he's dead the hunter-nin killed him......but Etemon saved me he killed the hunter-nin...but Raiga-otousan he........they tried to take his swords." at this point she noticed on Ranmaru's back were Raiga's swords she also relized what happened to his legs a hunter-nin must of destroyed the nerves in them she looked over at Naruto too see that the older girl with black hair was hugging him sobbing.

-at the same time with Naruto and Koyuki-

Naruto approached his friend and spoke "Koyuki-chan how did you get here." she spoke slowly "while I was trying to get a part in a movie the director told me that enless..I-I slept with him I wouldn't get the part I left but he fallowed me and tried t-to rape me..but frigimon here stoped him..I-I was so scared I could only think of you saveing me.." she had hugged him and began crying and openly sobbing "he killed Sandaiyuu" that was it Naruto's killing intent which had been slowly riseing directed at nothing but still there exploded forcing everyone but Koyuki Haku and Ranmaru who was in Haku's arms to their knees he was pissed beyound anything they had felt before in the minds of the jinchuuriki their 'guests' were going nuts this was enough Haku ran over still holding ranmaru and said "Naruto stop your hurting everyone" with those words the humongous killing intent was gone everyones thoughts were different (i'm only righting the jounin the newcommers and the digimon)

the girls were stunned but there feelings toward Naruto hadn't changed the boys were allitle scared while the young male jinchuuriki were impressed but the jounin

Anko '_that killing intent makes Orochimaru's look like an acadamy students'_

Iruka '_what kind of relationship dose Naruto have with this girl'_

Yamamoto '_that was bigger then Hokage-sama's when he found Naruto being beaten by villegers and that was half the Kyuubi's during the attack'_

Kotetsu and Izumo _'holy shit any more and I think my lungs would of colapsed' 'how the hell can someone have so much intent to just butcher and kill something'_

Han _' dear Kami-sama i've never felt that much killing intent before' _while the Gobi was thinking '_**what in the name of hell could cause that there was more killing intent then I've ever thought could exist'**_

Roshi '........_it's not possible..' _while Yonbi thought _**'sweet Kami that was powerful I nearly lost my mind how can a jinchuuriki let alone a human release so much killing intent' **_

Kira bii_ 'holy mother of Kami-sama i thought i was going to die h-how can he realese that much killing intent' _the Hachibi had similar thoughts _**'it shouldn't be possible that was way to much it felt like Kyuubi's combind with Shinigami-sama'**_

while the newcomers thought

Kin _'this kid has way more killing intent then I've ever felt in my life just who is he'_

Tayuya _'holy fucking shit this guy has a thousand times more killing intent then Orochimaru'_

Isarabi '_my Kami this kid could only of gotten that much intent to kill from living through a hell unlike anything else just what happend to him'_

Yakumo '_impossible no normal human could put out that much killing intent'_

Inari '_just what was that feeling of imending death that I felt...is that the power of a shinobi?'_

Tazuna '_what the hell was that'_

Tsunami '_is that what shinobi are capable of?'_

Ayame '_Naruto-kun what just happened to you?'_

Teichu '_I should of known that with his life Naruto would have a killing intent like that'_

Koyuki '_Naruto-kun got that angery because of what almost happened to me..and what happend to Sandaiyuu if he had been there what would of happened?'_

Ranmaru _'that was bigger then Raiga-otousan's killing intent'_

while the digimon thought

Strabimon '_is my tamer truly that powerful if we were to bio-merge what would happen?'_

Lunamon _'What was that powerful feeling of impending death'_

Etemon '_that was intense..but pretty awesome'_

Fangmon '_what in the name of Yggdrasil just happened'_

Otamamon _'that was just so powerful could it have to do with the world we were in when I met Inari?'_

Dinobeemon _'so powerful...but boy no threat to us he just angery at the human who do evil thing.'_

Gargoylemon _'....amazaing can Kin do that...'_

Betamon _'wow that was amazing is it possible for Isarabi to do that or is it special only to that boy?'_

Wichmon _'n-no way that kid is just so strong is he like the monster I killed that was trying to hurt Yakumo..no he just has a connection to that girl and who every that sick director killed.'_

needless to say every one was stunned and impressed naruto had enough killing intent to push them all to there knees Ayame and Teichu approached Naruto and Haku Teichu spoke first " it's good to see you both again Naruto, Haku." Ayame hugged them both even though the still had there friends in their arms she said " I missed you two so much" after words and introductions were made Yamamoto used a moukton techniech to edit the house allittle

-later that day in Shinjuku park-

Haku,and Naruto were out looking for the digital feild that had appeared when the found it the saw Ruki standig with renamon facing what looked to be a knight like digimon he had pitch plack armor with dark crimson here and there but he had what looked to be eyes in multiple places he had what looked like demon skulls for hands and coming out of one of them was a dark crimson jagged sword

Naruto scanned it the D-arc read

_Name: Duskmon_

_Type: Virus_

_Level: Champion_

_Attacks: Deadly Gaze and Lunar Plasma_

during the time it took to scan it Renamon had been knocked down but before Duskmon could finish her Ruki ran in his way blocking him from getting to Renamon he stopped for a second but continued forward before he could move another step Strabimon and Naruto acted Naruto throughing a kunai while Strabimon slashed at Duskmon he avodid the attacks blocking Strabimons slash with his blade he spoke in a dark menacing voice "pathetic you fools think you can harm me I'll carve you to bits" he the shouted his attack "LUNAR PLASMA" creating a red moon with his sword and rushes at Naruto but befor he can bring his blade down it's stopped by Strabimon just as he's about to cut through Strabimon

Naruto's D-arc glows unbeknowst to the group a small with digimon with huge rabbitish ears was near by Naruto acting on impulse swiped a blue card a womans voice spoke "_Digivolution_" an egg of white data surronded Strabimon he spoke from with in it "Strabimon digivolve to" then a new voice

spoke "Lobomon" the egg faded leaving what appered to be a man in wolf armor he spoke"Perpare yourself duskmon when you tried to harm my tamer you brought about your end" everyone was

stunned includeing the group from the shinobi manor and Takato and Henry who had all just arrived lobomon grinned and shouted "LOBO KENDO" Forming two swords of light he slashed down at the digimon who blocked but Duskmon's blade shatered and he was sliced in two but before he was

deleted he shouted "_LONG LIVE ANARCHY LONG LIVE THE DARKNESS_" This shocked every one then Tayuya spoke "so..he worked for Anarchy..those twisted fuckers who want to reset the digital world why in the name of Kami was that bastard doing here..." Takato spoke "what do you mean whats Anarchy and why do they want to reset the digital world?"

Kin spoke "their an orginaization of digimon who want to reset the digital world to make them selves gods among digimon" Henry spoke "but why did he come two the human world what would they get out of it"

Shikamaru spoke "he most likely was looking for any thing here that could threaten Anarchy's plans..." Ruki spoke" but why would he attack me and not Renamon.....how am I a threat?" but a new voice spoke it was a male the voice said "what are you brats doing here playing with those monsters." Naruto snarled at him and said "I know you your the bastard who tried make me and

Haku give you are partners." the man dressed like some common G-man spoke" you should of

handed them over this isn't a game your going to get killed if you keep at this hell you'll get every one in shinjuku killed" Naruto having enough rushed him and punched him Naruto spoke surpriseing every

one "what gives you the right to make us seem like stupid little brats playing with fire we know damn well this isn't a game every time me and Strabimon delete a digimon looking for a fight we stop people from getting hurt the same goes for all my friends." the man got up obviously surprised by the

power behind naruto's punch he said "is that what you think brat well think again you have no idea what digimon will do to you."

" bull shit you have know idea so tell me what makes you think digimon are evil 90 percent of every digimon that bio-emerges is simply looking for a partner yet you comit genocide judgeing them with no evidence like I was for my entier life pain is something I can deal with don't ever think I take this as a game......" with that Naruto left leaving every one there stunned Yamaki spoke "Stupid brat like he'd know anything." he left heading some where unkown the whole group took off after naruto

-at the shinobi manor-

Naruto was stareing at a picture of his mother he spoke unkowingly being heard by his friends "Okaasan looks like I jumped the gun again damn it i'm such an idiot puting every one in danger like that.....I guess I'm more like you then I thought." the group entered the room surpriseing him.


	4. POLL RESULT CHAPTER

**Alright this chapter is just to give out the results of the polls i'll countinue to add to it intill every one who's geting a partner has one now here are the partners so far **

**Naruto and Strabimon**

**Haku and Lunamon**

**Sakura and Palmon**

**Ino and Lalamon**

**Karui and Darklizardmon (this is the one yamaki captured only this time she or he depends on a poll i'll set up will meet Karui first)**

**Lee and Meramon**

**Gaara and Dorumon**

**Yugito and Blackgatomon and Gatomon(it will make sense later)**

**Shino and Kokabuterimon**

**kiba and goblimon(the dog digimon that make apperences in the series will both survive you'll see when we get there)**

**hinata and biyomon (i'm one of the people who asociate birds with hyuuga)**

**yagura and kamemon(why yagura is so young will be explained next chapter)**

**Negi and falcomon**

**Koyuki and frigimon**

**inari and otomon**

**konohamaru and koemon**

**hanabi and arurumon**

**Choji and burgermon *male* (it's champion form will have an original name but it will look exactly like the picture on digimon wiki)**

**moegi and quetzalmon(most of the young ones will have armor level digimon)**

**udon and petramon**

**omoi and yasyamon**

**kira bii and bullmon**

**utakata(6 tails jinchuriki) and syakomon**

**Fuu (7 tails jinchuriki)and butterflymon (but if some one can find or create a beter digimon then i'll take it the only conditions are 1. it has two be female 2. it has to have two ethier do with archery our beetles or a combonation of both YOU WILL GET CREDIT SO DON'T BE SHY i also have thought of one rookie fairybeetlemon champion ladybugmon and ultiment ladykabuterimon if you want a discription PM me your welcome two create a mega level but if i don't get any complents by next weeks end or suggestions then her partner will be butterflymon or fairybeetle mon depeneds on what my co-author Ignika-sensei suggeusts)**

**Roshi(4-tails jinchuriki) and flamewizardmon (he will be the oldest person getting a digimon)**

**han(5-tails jinchuriki) and Gotsumon (digvolution path Gotsumon-Icemon-Meteormon)**

**Tenten and Ranamon(and no ranamon won't be sleeping with naruto if thats why you guys chose this well to bad i orginally intended to get a sugestion in reviews that would make sense now we get the crazy water nymph she'll also have a habit of flinging water kunai at random pictures of celebritys that she hates and also she'll use that in battle)**

**tayuya and fangmon**

**kin and gargoylemon**

**isarabi and betamon(this will be the only digimon partner to go to mega but not biomerge)**

**yakumo and witchmon**

**Amaru and stegomon(if you've got something better then i'm all ears but i've already got a scenario planned out where she'll be saved by him and then save him)**

**an issue i'm gonna adress now i know alot of people think karin's a slut but in this she won't be she'll only be with naruto she'll have apartner but i'll hold a vote and the same rules aplly at the end i'll have naruto's harem listed out)**

**also some more fun Sigma from the V-tamer manga will be joining the cast his partner will still be Piedmon**

**If you don't know a digimon mentioned above then look up digimon wiki well intill next time.**

**now paring info **

**naruto's parinig is naruto x harem don't ask me how cuz i'm still working on it**

**Sigma x Alice(if you don't know who they are check digimon wiki)**

**iruka x rumiko**

**izumo x OC(akira)**

**kotetsu x OC(kimiko)**

**Takato x juri**

**harem list for naruto**

**naruto X HAKU X RUKI X KARUI X KIN X TAYUYA X SAKURA X INO X HINATA X HANABI X AMARU X KARIN X ISARABI X KOYUKI X YAKUMO X SAMUI X YUGITO X FUU X TENTEN X TEMARI (any one i forgot feel free to mention he'll have ruki and all the naruto girls his age plus hanabi whos 10 she's 2 years younger then him so they won't get together till the sequal and note that will be after they beat the d-reaper which will be much stronger having 1-2 more forms then in cannon tamers but any way thats the paring i MAY add hokuto actually i problly will add her meh i'll let you guys decied but if lets say some one like Iron Reprieve-sama(sorry if i spelled his name wrong it's late here) requests that i add her then she'll be added to the story with superstarmon as her partner but any way i've said to much)**

**well thats it for now check back every few days and _i'll say this now_ IF A DIGIMON IN A POLL DOES NOT HAVE ATLEAST TEN VOTES AFTER 2 WEEKS I WILL CHOSE AND IF YOU COMPLAIN AND SAY I NEVER SAID THAT YOU WILL BE BLOCKED OR REPORTED DEPENDING ON YOUR COMPLAINT IF ITS RESONABLE THEN I'LL TAKE IT IN TO CONSIDERATION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**


End file.
